


To Have, To Hold

by HollowSpirit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Depression, Drug Abuse, Hes 17-18 in the story, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Peter and tony get together when he's 18, Peter is 16 in homecoming, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Tony Stark, Rape is not between tony and peter, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowSpirit/pseuds/HollowSpirit
Summary: Peter Parker has been hiding the fact that he's an Omega since he presented. He's also been taking suppressants for way longer than he's supposed to, which begins to wreak havoc on his body. What will happen when Mr. Stark finds out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there so I noticed how there are no Peter/Tony fics and I thought I'd help remedy this problem.
> 
> I haven't written anything in a while so let me know how it is. Constructive criticism is welcome! 
> 
> Also, Peter is raped in the beginning of this story so if that bothers you I advise you not to read it.

Peter woke up with a start. Echoes of a nightmare quickly fading, leaving him with an unsettled feeling.

Once he fully awoke he checked the time on his phone, the clock reading an ungodly hour, 5:00 AM. He let out a long sigh, knowing there was no way he’d fall back asleep. Not wanting to get up just yet, he laid back down and pulled the covers over his head, shielding himself from the morning sunrise. 

After trying and failing one last time to fall back asleep, Peter finally gave in and forced his body out of bed, immediately reaching for his bottle of suppressants. He'd been taking them religiously since he presented at age 13, fearful of anyone but May and Ned finding out. He was 17 now, and hadn't had a heat besides the torturous first one when he presented.

Peter wasn't stupid. knew how he'd be treated if anyone knew. He would've been targeted more than he already was at school, and he would never be taken seriously as an engineer and scientist. Not to mention the fact that his omega status would destroy his chances of being an avenger. 

Omega’s we're seen as weak and treated like children, and if the avengers knew, they would never allow him to do the dangerous work of a superhero. He’d seen the debates on TV, most thought omega’s were too fragile to fight alpha villains, and what if they unexpectedly went into heat during battle? Peter thought that was bullshit, but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

He was terrified of anyone finding out, most of all his fellow avengers, because Peter had no idea how they would react. Almost all of the avengers were alphas, with a few exceptions. Clint was a beta, and Natasha had no scent at all, making it impossible for Peter to tell what she was. 

Peter groaned, as soon as he'd swallowed his suppressants he noticed how much he was sweating, and he could feel the start of a really bad headache. He ignored it, taking a few Tylenol and grabbing his suit from his backpack. Today was a Saturday, so Peter had all day to patrol without needing to worry about homework or school. 

After the events in Germany a year prior, Peter had kept his word to Mr. Stark and remained a friendly neighborhood spiderman. Occasionally he would stop a robbery or help people out of a burning building, but that was the extent of any action Peter usually got. Sometimes it got boring, but he knew that keeping a low profile would impress Mr. Stark, hopefully enough to let him join the avengers when he turned 18. 

Plus, passing Mr. Stark’s test a year ago and refusing to come out to the world as spiderman had already started to pay off. Mr. Stark was so impressed that he gave Peter an actual internship at Stark Industries. He even got to help Mr. Stark in the lab once a week. Every time Peter was around him he couldn't help but be starstruck around the man. He had looked up to Mr. Stark since his childhood, and meeting him had been even better than he could have imagined.

Peter started to get dressed, pulling on clean boxers and an undershirt. Next, he climbed into the spider suit, grateful that Mr Stark had given him back the super awesome suit. 

Once he was completely ready, he slipped out his bedroom window with high hopes for the day.

《》

Peter was in an alleyway, in the middle of fighting a man who’d just robbed a convenience store, when he started to feel it. Suddenly it felt as though he was bathed in sweat, his suit becoming suffocatingly tight. His body was hot all over and his thoughts became jumbled.

Why was his head hurting so much? He tried to remember if he had checked the weather today, but he was pretty sure it was supposed to be cool. Besides, his suit had a built in air conditioner and heater. He was going to have to ask Mr. Stark about fixing the AC, because it was obviously broken. Peter felt like he’d been locked in a sauna for hours, his breath becoming labored and uneven. 

Maybe he had the flu? Come to think of it, Peter was starting to feel a bit nauseous and there was a weird feeling in his lower stomach. He couldn’t quite place was it was, he could only really describe it as an almost painful pressure in his abdomen… and a little bit lower.

Peter forced himself to focus back to the task at hand, there was no time to dwell upon his impending illness when he was in the middle of a fight. Using his web shooters, Peter pulled the criminal closer to him, grabbing onto his arms. All he had to do was tie the man up and get him to the police, then he could sort out... whatever was happening to him. 

“Come on, dude. Can just you stop struggling so we can get this over with?” He grit out as one of the robbers arms swung free, getting him right in the stomach. “Like, we both know this is gonna end with you in jail, can’t we just spare this whole” He motioned his arm between the two of them, “...thing?”

The robber didn’t respond, instead giving him an annoyed glare. Peter sighed, trying to reason with the guy wasn’t likely to work, but hey, it had been worth a shot. He knew he wasn’t gonna be able to keep this up for long, especially since his symptoms seemed to only be getting more intense. 

Just as Peter had finally gotten ahold of the guy, another wave of nausea hit him like a train.

The man he'd been holding back was freed as Peter suddenly swayed and fell against the alley wall. The guy looked down at him, confused. Peter helplessly watched, unable to get up as the robber lifted his head and sniffed the air. His eyes widened as his large frame loomed over Peter’s significantly smaller one, crouching down to rip off his mask.

“Well, well, well…” The man snickered. “What’s a pretty little Omega like you doing out here, trying to be a superhero, are you?” He laughed again, stroking his rough hand across Peter’s face. 

“How did you know I-” He cut himself off, having come to a horrible realization himself.

Oh god. Oh no.

Peter was completely fucked. He should have realized it sooner, the nausea, being unbearably hot, and the weird feeling… down there. He was going into, no, already in heat. But that was impossible wasn’t it? Peter hadn’t missed dose of suppressants in four years, why were they failing now?

Unfortunately he already knew the answer to that question. Omega’s on suppressants were supposed to allow a natural heat at least once a year, and being on the same brand of suppressants as long as Peter had been was a huge no-no. Omega’s were supposed to consult with their doctor frequently to get new suppressants. It had something to do with their body rejecting them or something, but Peter couldn’t really remember. He’d known what he was doing was dangerous, but there was only one type of suppressant he could afford that was strong enough to work on him.

The man, who Peter quickly realized was an alpha, was now moving his hands all over his body, making Peter delirious with want. He whimpered as he felt slick start to pool at the bottom of his suit.

“I didn’t know the Avenger’s or whoever the fuck they’re called now were stupid enough to let a bitch in heat roam around the city.” The Alpha growled, grabbing Peter’s suit and yanking it off. Peter was so out of it that he had no strength to fight back, realizing that he was now vulnerable and completely exposed.

“Lucky for me, though.” He grinned, picking Peter up by the neck and shoving him against the wall.

“N-no please don’t, I-I’m begging you!” Peter started to cry, the intensity of his heat was becoming somehow even more painful. He tried to fight back, kicking his feet wildly against the Alpha, but it was like hitting a brick wall. He was basically limp in the man's arms as he was shoved harder against the alleyway, fingers roughly entering his hole. Peter started to sob, begging for it to stop.

“Shhh, don’t be like that baby. I’m gonna take real good care of you, don’t you worry.” The fingers slipped out of his hole, Peter’s treacherous body making him cry out at the loss of no longer being filled.

Before he had any time to process it, the alpha’s giant cock was fully inside of Peter, taking his virginity.

“Mmm, you feel so good baby, your little hole is so tight.” The alpha began pounding into him with an unforgiving pace, using Peter’s limp body for all it could give. 

Peter was in hysterics, helpless to do anything but cry and wail as he was brutally pounded into over and over. 

He began to lose track of time, not sure if hours had passed or just mere minutes. To his horror, a part of him felt good, having his heat finally satiated by an alpha. It made him feel sick that he was getting some form of pleasure from this, but the terror and violence of being raped didn’t allow him to enjoy it on any level. 

After what felt like years, the alpha finally pulled out, leaving a trail of slick, blood, and cum which smeared all over the omega’s thighs. 

The man let go of Peter, causing him to collapse onto the ground. He had absolutely no fight left, and even moving a finger at the moment seemed impossible. 

He laid still as he heard the man zip up his trousers, telling Peter what a “good bitch” he’d been. After that he must of passed out, because the next time he lifted his head the man who’d just stolen his innocence was long gone.

Peter was absolutely ruined. He knew he should get up, maybe even go to the hospital, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He continued to lay on the ground, on top of dirt and rancid trash.

He wanted to cry, but there were no tears left for him to shed. He realized he was probably severely dehydrated from all the sweat and fluid that came out of his body. His heat was satiated for now, but he could feel that another wave would be coming soon. 

Peter wished he was dead.

It would be so easy. He could just stay laying here, he’s already been beaten by the alpha, maybe if he didn’t move eventually he’d die from his injuries. Peter seriously doubted that though, he’d have to wait long enough until he starved. That could take days, and there was a good chance someone could find him by then.

But he couldn’t die. He had people counting on him. What would happen to Aunt May when he was gone? He couldn’t just leave her alone, they were all each other had left.

And Mr. Stark. He got to work with his hero every week, who valued what he had to say and treated him as his equal. What would he think if Peter was found dead in an alleyway after being raped?

Peter found himself wishing that Mr. Stark was here right now. The older man was one of the only alpha’s he actually felt comfortable around. Peter couldn’t help but always feel calm and happy around him. Tony made him feel so safe, like nothing bad could ever happen to him as long as he was with the alpha.

But Tony wasn’t here, and the unthinkable had just happened to Peter.

He let out a broken sob. Peter had always had a massive crush on the man, sometimes he even fantasized about Tony becoming his alpha if he ever told the truth about his orientation. Of course, there was no way Mr. Stark would ever go for someone like Peter, but now any chance he ever had was ruined. Peter was tainted now, no alpha would ever want him after what happened, especially Mr. Stark.

No matter how broken Peter was though, he had to get home before May got back from work. He couldn’t bear walking in the door to have her see him like this.

Sighing, Peter finally lifted himself up, limbs protesting in agony. Everything hurt so bad, especially down there, making tears start to run down his cheeks.

He pushed on through the pain, forcing himself to put the suit back on. He could feel his heat starting to get worse again as he shot a web at the nearest building, careful of his injuries as he swung through the city to get home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Peter's heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short! The story jumps in time by about a year, so this is just a little filler until we get more into the story :)
> 
> Thank you for all the nice comments, they make me motivated to keep writing! The next chapter should be posted sometime tomorrow.
> 
> Also sorry if there's any mistakes, I just briefly scanned over this chapter so hopefully the spelling is correct lol

Peter’s heat had taken five more agonizing days to pass before he could feel any relief. He wasn’t able to stomach taking care of it, each time he even tried to touch himself he was sent into a panic attack. 

The only thing he was able to do was lay in his bed and cry, making his entire heat almost as torturous as when he was raped. His small even-for-an-omega body could barely take it, and Peter was counting his blessings that May suddenly had to go on a business trip and had no idea what had happened. May didn’t even know Peter never went to his omega doctor, thinking he’d been safely taking his suppressants for years.

If there was one thing he knew, it was that he could never allow this to happen again. He knew that any sane doctor would tell him to stop his suppressants, but Peter couldn’t do that. He couldn’t risk having anyone find out about his status. Spiderman was the only thing he had left and Peter couldn’t bear to lose it if Mr. Stark or the Avengers found out.

So Peter was going to do something really stupid. He tripled his dosage and started taking suppressants immediately after his heat ended. Sure enough, his omega scent was completely gone and he’d stopped producing any slick. 

He knew it was probably really bad for him, but Peter couldn’t bring himself to care. He didn’t care about anything anymore, the things that once brought him joy did nothing for him now.

That was how he lived. Months passed by as he ran through the motions of life. He went to school, came home, and when he could bear it (which was rarely) went out on patrols. 

He still went to Stark Tower once a week when Mr. Stark was there, which gave him some happiness, but was also extremely painful. He didn’t know how to act around Mr. Stark after everything. Being with Tony, as he’d repeatedly told Peter to call him, made Peter want to break down and tell the alpha everything.

No matter how much he wanted to, Peter knew that could never happen. He wouldn’t be able to take it if Mr Stark- Tony, knew how broken and disgusting he really was.

So instead, Peter kept his mouth shut. He only ever talked if Mr. Stark initiated it, gone was their teasing banter and heated debates about science. He avoided getting close to Tony at all costs, knowing he wouldn’t be able to handle a comforting hand on his shoulder or a brush of skin without breaking down.

At first Tony had been extremely concerned, asking Peter if something was wrong and promising to help with whatever it was. But there was no helping Peter.

After a few weeks of dodging his questions, Tony finally gave up. Instead accepting Peter's silence and working next to him without a word, sometimes with the occasional lesson. 

Peter carried on like this for what felt like years, his eighteenth birthday coming around without him noticing. He felt absolutely nothing.

He knew that something eventually had to give. He had panic attacks every day, and it was becoming harder to hide them. He flinched every time he was touched and was afraid of all alpha’s except Mr. Stark. 

Not to mention the fact that he took three suppressants every day and couldn't give less of a fuck about the consequences.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes to a realization.

Two weeks after his eighteenth birthday, Peter was sitting in Chemistry class, only half listening as the teacher droned on about covalent bonds. He had learned everything taught in the class years ago, and he was pretty sure he knew more about Chemistry than the actual teacher due to being in the lab with Tony. 

Finally finished with the monotonous lecture, his teacher handed out a worksheet. Peter finished it in a few minutes, pushing it aside to rest his head on the desk. 

For the past few weeks, no- months, Peter had been completely exhausted. He hadn’t slept more than two hours in almost three days, and he constantly felt like he could pass out at any moment.

The idea of sleeping terrified him. Every night he was plagued by terrible nightmares of that day, ones that made him wake up disoriented, screaming at the top of his lungs. Aunt May was starting to get concerned, having had to wake him up on several occasions. 

The more nightmares Peter had, the more questions May would ask, so he avoided sleep as much as possible. The only times he ever slept were when his body shut down out of pure exhaustion and forced him to pass out for a few hours.

Peter was running on empty. Everything was starting to be too much, and he didn’t know what to do. At the rate he was going, his mind and body wouldn’t be able to take much more. 

He’d entertained the idea of telling Mr. Stark so many times, but he was scared. He trusted the older man enough to know that he would give him all the help he needed, but Peter was still terrified. Terrified of what his mentor would think about him being an omega, about the suppressants, the rape…

Peter was basically proof of why omega’s shouldn’t be superheros. He used to scoff at the asshole alpha’s on Fox News who argued that omega’s shouldn’t be in combat because they could go into heat at any minute during a battle. The argument was bullshit, as long as an omega was healthy and responsible with their heats or suppressants, they would be completely fine.

But that hadn’t happened to Peter. He’d abused his suppressants and didn’t take care of himself, and now he was facing the consequences. 

If Mr. Stark found out would he take away the suit and bar Peter from joining the Avengers? He had no idea, and Peter had to decide if it was a risk he was willing to take.

Maybe giving up spiderman wouldn’t be so bad? He hadn’t even put on the suit in months, just looking at the thing sent him straight into panic mode. The thought of being an Avenger wasn’t even appealing anymore. Watching their fights on TV made him anxious, there was no way he could go into battle in the state he was in.

Peter didn’t have anything left to lose. Even if Tony found out the truth and took away his suit, it wasn’t like anything would change from what it was now. 

Besides, it would be nice to have an alpha… someone to take care of him, hold him, and make everything okay. Maybe Mr. Stark- 

Peter cut that thought off right away. As nice as it would be to be Mr. Starks omega, to be showered with affection and love from the man, that wasn’t likely. And by not likely- Peter meant there was a zero chance that would happen.

But he trusted Tony. He knew the older Alpha would take care of everything and help Peter, and that was something he really needed right now. He didn’t have anyone else he could trust.

Peter had decided. His weekly internship with Tony was tomorrow, and he was going to tell him he was an omega. Plus the fact that he’d been abusing suppressants for five years. 

Oh god. Peter’s body was probably so messed up from what he’d done to it. At the time it had seemed like such a good idea, but there was no telling what kind of damage could have been done. Male omega’s couldn’t have children anyways, so it wasn’t like he could become infertile, but still.

He’d been taking a triple dosage for almost a year now and he definitely felt the effects. His body was so weak, and he knew he had lost almost half of his muscle mass, along with several pounds. Doing anything but lay in bed was a struggle, but Peter had been too depressed lately to even care.

He felt tears threaten to leak from his eyes just as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. He slowly got up, wincing as he lifted his backpack over his shoulders. 

Peter turned in his paper at the front of the class, getting out of there as fast as he physically could. Chemistry was his last class of the day, thank god, and Peter was eager to get home and plan what the hell he was going to say tomorrow.

He stopped by his locker to drop off his Chemistry book, realizing his mistake before it was too late. Ned was already there, ‘casually’ standing by the water fountain ready to ambush Peter.

“Hey Peter!” Ned exclaimed, quickly making his way over to where Peter was standing.

“Hey Ned.” He sighed, looking at the floor. Peter felt bad for ignoring Ned for so long, but he knew the boy would immediately know something was wrong and get him to spill the beans. 

“I haven’t seen you in awhile, dude. Is everything okay?” He asked carefully, looking Peter over with obvious worry in his expression. Peter sighed, he didn’t have the energy to lie.

“Honestly? No. I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you I just haven’t been feeling well. And there’s some stuff going on with my… you know.” Ned was the only one who knew about his orientation, besides May. The boy was a beta himself, but he’d never judged Peter and supported him being spiderman.

“I’m so sorry, Peter. You know I’m always here for you if you need to talk about it, okay?” He said in a soft voice, looking even more worried.

“I know. I promise I’ll tell you everything eventually, I just have to get everything sorted.” He said, being as vague as possible. “I’m… gonna tell Mr. Stark.”

“Oh my god, really?” Ned gasped. “I’m so proud of you Peter!”

The two boys talked for a few more minutes before Peter said his goodbye’s and headed home. 

Tomorrow he was going to skip school and head straight to Stark tower. He was terrified, but Peter didn’t want to delay the inevitable any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the next chapter, guys. Shits about to go down lol
> 
> Thank you again for all the nice comments and kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to visit Tony and finally tells him the truth.

The next morning Peter got out of bed at 6 AM. Despite trying, he hadn’t been able to fall asleep, instead laying in bed and staring at the ceiling for hours.

He knew it was way too early, but he couldn’t take it any longer, his nerves had been shot all night and he still couldn’t figure out how to tell Mr. Stark. It looked like he was just going to have to wing it.

Peter’s body ached as he struggled to get out of bed, his head was pounding and his anxiety spiked just thinking about what was about to happen. He couldn’t let himself back out, he needed to do this.

He wasn’t supposed to be at Stark Tower until three, but he couldn’t wait anymore. He figured he could just go the the tower now and if Tony wasn’t there, wait outside for a few hours. It was better than staying in his room and wallowing in anxiety and depression.

He didn’t even bother to change out of his pajamas from the night before. He was wearing loose, grey sweatpants and a beat up, now oversized band T-Shirt. Peter looked like complete crap. He couldn’t remember the last time he showered or even ate… huh. He hadn’t realized how little he’d been doing to take care of himself these past few months.

In hindsight he should probably eat something, but he didn’t think he’d be able to stomach it on the train ride over. Throwing up on public transportation wasn’t something Peter wanted to deal with at the moment.

He grabbed his wallet and phone, making his way towards the train station with fierce determination.

Everything was gonna be okay. Mr. Stark knew what to do, he would take care of him. Peter repeated the mantra over and over until he arrived at the station, boarding his train.

He sat all the way in the back, curling into a ball as he tried to fight off his splitting headache.

Everything was gonna be okay.

He thought about Tony, picturing the alpha in his mind. Picturing the man always seemed to calm him down, easing some of the anxiety he constantly felt since the attack. He felt so safe and protected when he was around Tony, which was something he was in desperate need of right now. He really hoped the billionaire was home and not busy in a meeting or something.

It was a little bit after 7 AM when Peter got off at his stop, all he had left was a few minute walk to the tower and he could hopefully see Mr. Stark.

The walk over felt excruciatingly long, a few minutes passing by as if it was a few hours before he finally made it to his destination. As the obnoxiously large tower came into view, Peter felt a wave of crippling anxiety.

Could he really do this? He didn’t know, but he’d come this far and there was no backing out now.

He stood outside or a few minutes, trying to calm down. Should he just walk in? Peter didn’t feel like talking to anyone at the moment. Usually he got to the tower right on schedule, and FRIDAY had an elevator waiting to take him to the workshop.

He suddenly remembered that Tony had given him his phone number a while ago in case of an emergency. Peter had never used it before, but maybe it would work?

He pulled out his phone, scrolling through the contacts until he reached ‘Tony Stark’. He typed out a quick message.

 

_Peter: Hey, are you home right now? This is peter (parker)_

 

He read the message over several times before finally pressing send. That was good, right? He hoped the text didn’t seem too weird.

A few seconds later his phone vibrated, and sure enough it was Tony.

 

_Tony Stark: yeah, why?_

 

Peter’s heart skipped a beat. He immediately opened it, typing out a reply.

 

_Peter: i’m outside. Is it okay if I come in?_

 

He let out a puff of air, not realizing he’d been holding his breath the whole time.

Several agonizing minutes went by with no answer. Peter was clutching his phone for dear life, his eyes glued to the screen.

Finally, a reply came.

 

_Tony Stark: come inside. there’s an open elevator waiting._

 

Oh fuck. This was really happening. He couldn’t believe he was about to do this.

Peter was still in quite a lot of pain, but he forced himself inside as fast as he could. Once he’d reached the door and stepped inside, he lowered his head, speeding past the front desk. He didn’t want to chance anyone questioning him right now.

That was probably a bad idea, considering a wave of nausea hit him as soon as he slowed down. Once he reached the open elevator he practically stumbled inside, grabbing onto the wall to keep himself from falling over.

The doors immediately closed once he was in, the elevator shooting upwards to wherever Peter’s destination was. He noticed there were no buttons in the elevator to tell him where he was going.

He had no time to think about how nervous he was, because suddenly the doors were opening, revealing- a living room?

As he stepped out of the elevator, Peter realized he must be in the penthouse. He was standing in a spacious area, a giant chef’s kitchen to his left, and a beautifully designed, modern living room to his right. Everything was extravagant and over the top, nothing less than what you’d expect of Tony Stark.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure rise from the couch, revealing the man himself.

“Hey, Peter.” Mr. Stark said softly, eyes scanning up and own the younger boy’s body with a frown. There was no doubt he was noticing how much of a wreck Peter was.

Tony looked immaculate as always. His chocolate brown hair was slightly curled at the edges, resting freely without any product in it. He was dressed in very fancy looking loungewear and a robe, which confused Peter until he realized it was literally 7:30 in the morning.

When he looked up their eyes met, making his heart drop into his throat.

“So… what brings you to my humble abode?” Tony asked almost teasingly. Despite the comment, there was nothing but serious expression on his face, looking as though he was trying to figure the younger omega out.

“I-I need to talk to you about something.” He forced out after several moments, voice so soft it was almost a whisper. Peter crossed his arms over his chest, looking straight at the ground to avoid looking the alpha in the eyes.

“Okay.” Mr. Stark sounded slightly confused. “Come and sit on the couch so we can talk about whatever is it. Does that sound alright?” The sound of his voice was so calming it made Peter feel a little bit better.

He nodded, immediately obeying and taking a seat at the end of one of the ginormous couches. Slightly wincing from the pain of movement, the omega curled up into a ball, arms hugging his legs to his chest.

Tony came to sit right next to him, studying Peter very intently. His nerves spiked once again. What was going to happen when he finally confessed his secret? Everything was starting to become too much again and he had no idea what he was going to say.

They sat there for a few moments, Tony obviously waiting for whenever Peter was ready to talk.

“I-I don’t know how t-to say it.” He choked out, his anxiety about the situation reaching new levels. He looked up at the other man, noticing how obviously concerned he looked.

“Hey, shhh. It’s gonna be okay, Peter. If you tell me what’s wrong I can help, anything you need, okay?” Tony reassured him, lifting his arm to rest a warm hand on Peter’s shoulder.

At the alpha's touch, all the tension built up in his body immediately released. The tears Peter had been holding back were now freely flowing down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and sucked in some air, slowly releasing his breath.

When he opened them again, he noticed how worried Tony now looked. He was rubbing small circles into Peter’s shoulder, watching him carefully.

There was no more avoiding this, it was time.

“I’ve been doing something stupid for a long time…” He sighed. “And if I don’t tell someone I think it’s gonna end up killing me.” Peter gripped his legs even tighter, his heart now beating at a frantic pace.

“Peter… please tell me what’s going on. I need to know what’s wrong so I can help you.” He was still gently rubbing Peter’s shoulder, his body releasing the scent of a comforting alpha, but also laced with extreme worry.

“I’m an omega.” He blurted out, his whole body deflating with the admission.

“And… I’m abusing suppressants and I think I might be about to overdose?” He wasn’t sure why it came out as a question, but as soon as the words came out he started to cry harder.

For a moment there was silence, the alpha needing a second to take it all in.

“Oh my god.” Strong arms suddenly wrapped around Peter’s torso as Tony pulled him into his lap. Peter grabbed onto the older man for dear life, sobbing into his shoulder.

“Oh, sweetie.” Tony sighed, holding him tighter. “I know how hard that must have been for you, thank you for telling me.”

They sat like that for a long time, neither one saying anything as Peter finally calmed down for the first time since he could remember. He felt so relieved. He had been so afraid that Mr. Stark would be mad, but instead the alpha was holding him in his arms, telling him it was gonna be okay. Peter felt safe.

A few minutes later, Tony lifted his head and spoke.

“Peter, honey.” The boy couldn’t help but feel a burst of warmth hearing the pet name. “I’m gonna get you some help, but first I need to ask a few questions, is that okay?”

He nodded. He looked up to meet Tony’s eyes, still sitting in his lap with the man's arms securely wrapped around him. Is this what it felt like to feel happy and cared for? Being here in Tony's arms made all of his problems feel like a thing of the past, nothing else mattered but the warmth of his embrace.

His problems weren't something he could forget about, though. Mr. Stark still didn't know how bad it really was, he should probably ask for some food, or maybe to go to the hospital…

“I need to know how long you've been taking suppressants without a break.” He said, tone soft but stern. “And how many different prescriptions you've had.”

Peter felt guilty, Mr. Stark was gonna be so mad when he found out the truth. He had no idea how bad the omega’s suppressant abuse really was.

“Well I- I've never really gotten a prescription. There's only one kind I could afford that was strong enough, so I kinda just… kept taking it?” He winced. Should he mention how much he was taking lately? That was probably important, but but could wait until he saw the doctor, right? At this rate he wasn't sure.

“I've been taking them every day since I presented, which was um- five years ago.” Finally admitting it felt good, but saying it out loud made him realize how bad what he was doing sounded. He knew it wasn't good for him but, shit. How had he let himself get like this?

Tony let out a pained noise, pulling Peter closer to his chest. He closes his eyes for a brief moment, breathing in slowly before opening them once again.

“Fuck, Peter. I'm not going to lecture you right now because this is too urgent. When you're better we're going to have to have a talk about you taking care of yourself.” For the two years Peter had known Tony, he'd never seen the man look scared, but right now, he looked terrified.

“FRIDAY, alert the medical wing. Tell them everything you just heard and let them know we're coming down right now.”

Wasting no time, Tony scooped Peter up into his arms as if he weighed nothing, which was probably not far off due to how little he was eating.

The next thing he knew they were in the elevator. Tony was barking out more orders, presumably to FRIDAY, but Peter could barely focus of what he was saying.

The room was starting to spin, and he had no idea what was going on. He thought that maybe Tony was trying to talk to him, but his vision was blurred and he could barely hear anything.

“I don't feel too well.” Peter choked out,  promptly passing out in Tony's arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next update will be up either Wednesday or Thursday :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a little late, hope you enjoy!

Peter slowly stirred awake to the sound of a machine beeping next to him. Confused, he tried to remember what the last thing he had been doing was.

Had he fallen asleep? He didn't remember going to bed last night, come to think of it, had he even gone home?

As he started to shake off the haze of sleep, memories of the previous morning started to flood back. Right, he had gone to Stark Tower.

And he’d told Mr. Stark- Tony, everything. Well, not everything, but that wasn't something Tony, or anyone else needed to know.

To his surprise, Tony hadn't even been upset. He didn't mention anything negative about the younger boy being an omega, he just comforted Peter and told him he would help.

Being held by Tony was probably the best feeling in the world, but sadly something he doubted would ever happen again. He had gotten a glimpse of how amazing it would be to have the man as an alpha, but who was he kidding? Just because Tony now knew he was an omega didn't mean things had changed or that they would suddenly get together. Mr. Stark was a billionaire, genius, playboy, superhero, and Peter was just some poor kid from Queens. Not to mention the significantly large age gap. Sure, Peter had just turned 18 so it wasn't illegal, but still. He was pretty sure Tony saw him as something like a son, not a potential mate.

As the world finally started to come back into focus, he noticed a firm, warm pressure in his right hand, someone must be holding it.

Peter’s eyes blinked open, the glare of bright florescent lights immediately hurting his eyes. The beeping he heard before must have been from the heart monitor next to him, which was clipped onto one of his fingers. Upon further inspection, he saw an I.V. placed in his arm, administering fluids and probably medicine. He was in a fairly large hospital room, which he guessed must be the medical wing in the tower due to its high-tech, futuristic look.

“Hey, sweetie.” A deep, but soft voice startled Peter, pulling him out of his train of thought. “How are you feeling?”

He looked over to see none other than Tony Stark, seated next to his bed and holding his hand. Tony seemed to have recovered from the morning, gone were the expressions of worry and fear, instead replaced by a reassuring smile.

“I feel…” He paused for a second, thinking about it. He surprisingly wasn’t in pain. “I feel okay. Did they give me something?” He asked, his mind was cloudy, and he felt almost a fuzzy feeling in his body.

“The doctors gave you something for the pain.” He replied, now stroking the side of Peter’s hand with his thumb. “They also put you on an I.V. to flush fluids and nutrients into your body, you’re severely malnourished, Peter.” Tony’s face darkened, but he quickly caught himself and changed back to a neutral expression. Malnourished? Had things really gotten that bad?

“I’m sorry.” He bowed his head, looking down at his lap. Peter felt really shitty for putting Tony through all of this. He should have been taking better care of himself. He wasn’t even aware of how little he’d been eating recently, simply not having the appetite to remember to eat.

“Hey, you don’t need to say sorry. What matters now is that we’re here and that doctors and I are gonna help you get better, okay?” Peter nodded.

Tony gently hooked his fingers under the boy’s jaw, lifting his head so that they were looking each other in the eyes. He smiled softly, other hand still holding Peter’s small and frail one.

“Your doctor’s should be here soon to discuss everything. Normally we’d wait and give you some time to rest, but your condition right now is… urgent.” He hesitated on the last line, careful not to upset the omega.

Peter wasn’t stupid, he knew that whatever the doctors had to say wasn’t gonna be good. He knew his suppressants were on the verge of killing him, but he couldn’t change what he’d done in the past. The only thing he could do now was focus on getting healthy.

The two men sat for several minutes in silence. Peter closed his eyes, grateful for the fact that he had finally been able to get some rest. He wondered how long he’d been asleep. Curious, he voiced the question to the older alpha.

“About a day and a half.” Tony replied. “You passed out yesterday morning, it’s the early evening now.”

Wow. Peter was pretty sure that was the longest he’d slept in the past several months combined, not that it was really sleeping since he literally collapsed and passed out. Even so, he felt pretty rested and the drugs were doing wonders. He briefly wondered how long it would last, having expected a painful recovery.

Moments later he heard a knock on the door, looking over to see a team of doctors step into his hospital room. A doctor who seemed to be in charge came over to Peter first, extending a hand.

“It’s nice to meet you Peter, I’m Dr. Reeves.” The man introduced himself. 

Peter accepted the gesture, his hand trembling as he weakly gripped the doctor's hand. If Dr. Reeves noticed, he didn’t say anything, motioning to shake Tony’s hand as well.

“Well, now that we have that out of the way, let’s get serious. Before we do anything, I need to ask you a few questions, Peter.” Peter nodded as Dr. Reeves pulled up a chair next to his bed, grabbing a StarkTablet from the counter next to him. The rest of the doctors stood in the back of the room, matching tablets in hand, which Peter guessed was to take notes.

“Mr. Stark has mostly filled me in on the situation, but I’d like to hear some information from you. How long have you been taking suppressants?” He asked.

“I’ve been taking them since I was 13, so five years.” Peter couldn’t help but wince as he said it. Admitting it out loud made it actually seem real, and he hated thinking out how stupid and irresponsible he had been.

Thankfully, the doctor didn’t comment, instead nodding as he typed something down.

“That’s a long time for any suppressant to keep working.” Dr. Reeves frowned as he continued typing. “Even the strongest ones usually stop working after a few years max… Have you gone into heat while taking them?” He questioned.

Peter’s stomach dropped, he had hoped he wouldn’t be asked that question. Lying about it would just give the doctors false information and could possibly make it worse, so he had to tell the truth.

“Yes.” He said vaguely, suddenly taking interest in studying the thread count of the sheets on his bed.

Everyone in the room seemed to perk up at his admission, all looking up from their tablets in shock. Tony’s hand, which was still holding Peter’s, gripped him tightly.

“How long ago was this?” Reeves prodded. He was now looking pretty worried, studying the omega intently.

“About a year ago.” He supplied, trying not to say anything that would cause him to reveal too much information. He didn’t think he could handle it if anyone found out the details of what happened during his heat.

The doctor seemed shocked at what Peter had just said, frantically writing down more notes. He knew he was going to have to tell them the full story about his suppressants, but he was stalling for as long as possible.

“And you’re still taking them? After suppressants fail it should be impossible for them to continue suppressing heats.” Peter nervously shifted in his bed, looking over at Tony for reassurance. The alpha’s face was hard and he looked pissed, but as soon as he noticed Peter watching him he gave him a reassuring smile.

“They should have stopped working after that, but… I took more so they would keep working.” He confessed.

“How much more?”

“Three a day.” He heard gasps of shock from the back of the room. Dr. Reeves didn’t show any emotion except for a smaller furrow of the eyebrows. Tony let out a low growl before catching himself, staying silent as he gripped Peter’s hand even tighter.

“I see… I was expecting something like this, but I hoped it wasn’t the case.” Peter was starting to get worried, what if this was something he couldn’t recover from? What if the doctor was about to say he was going to die?

Instead, Dr. Reeves said something completely unexpected.

“Peter, have you ever heard of the Omega Protection Act?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's the next chapter! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all your nice comments! I'm really bad at responding to all them them so even if I don't reply, just know that I read them all and I really appreciate it!

“Peter, have you ever heard of the Omega Protection Act?”

Peter was confused. Why would the doctor be asking him about the Omega Protection Act of all things?

“Yeah, why?”

Of course he knew what it was, all omegas and alphas alike knew what it was. The OPA was a series of laws passed in the 90’s, designed mainly to stop omega discrimination and abuse.

The act had been a revolutionary piece of legislation to help close the social and economic gap between omegas and the rest of the population. It had a series of different laws, such as mandating paid time off for heats. 

What did that have to do with Peter?

“Well, under the OPA, if an omega is clearly not able to take care of themselves, I’m required to declare them as legally incompetent.” Dr. Reeves looked apologetic as Peter stilled in shock.

“Normally this type of action is only reserved for extreme or life-threatening cases, but unfortunately that’s where you’re at right now. If it wasn’t for your healing factor, you’d already be dead.”

Peter had to take a moment to let that sink in. Legally incompetent, what did that even mean? Would he be sent off to some home for the rest of his life? Surely Tony wouldn't let that happen.

“So, what happens now?” He asked weakly, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

“At this point you can't make any important decisions for yourself, including medical care. The law requires that you mate with an alpha to do those things for you.”

_ What? _ No, no, no. This couldn't happen to him. They were going place him with some random alpha that would control him for the rest of his life. He couldn't let an alpha get near him again, not after what had happened. No way.

“Why can't Aunt May just do all that? She's been my guardian since I was little.” Speaking of Aunt May, “Did someone call her?”

He needed to do everything in his power to make sure he wasn't forced to mate with an asshole alpha. He couldn't be raped again, Peter wouldn't be able to survive it.

“Unfortunately, no. Mrs. Parker is a beta, and even if she was an alpha you were under her care while your health was deteriorating.”

Well,  _ fuck his life. _

“I called May yesterday, she was here earlier but had to leave for work. She'll be back later to see you.” Tony supplied, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Facing Aunt May was going to be hell. Peter had been hiding everything from her, so she was no doubt in shock about his state.

Tony had been uncharacteristically silent for the whole conversation. Peter wondered what he thought of all this.

Peter wanted to fight back and demand that he didn't need an alpha, but he was starting to see that it would be useless. He had brought this on himself and deserved whatever fate would bring to him. All he could do was cross his fingers and hope for the best.

“So, who am I gonna be mated with?” He sighed. If he ended up with someone bad, he could at least try and run away. Or maybe Tony would even help him.

“Actually, Mr. Stark wanted to speak with you about that, I'll leave you two alone to discuss everything.” Dr. Reeves stood up to shake his hand, bidding them farewell before quickly leaving the two alone. The rest of the doctors followed after him.

In the span of a few seconds Peter found himself alone with Tony, completely dazed.

He didn't know why Mr. Stark wanted to talk to him alone. Maybe he knew an alpha who would mate with him?

Peter honestly didn't think any alpha would want him, not in the state he was in. He was sickly and underweight, now with a magnitude of health issues, hardly in any state to be attractive to anyone.

He was pulled out of his thoughts just as Tony started to speak.

“You still doing okay? Not in any pain, are you?” Tony asked, gingerly scanning the younger boy for any signs of discomfort.

Peter reassured him that he felt okay, nervous to hear what the alpha could possibly have to say.

“I have something to ask you. I want you to know that no matter what your answer is it won't change anything between us. I'll still be here for you no matter what.” 

“Okay…” Peter was starting to get nervous.

“Peter, I want to be your alpha.” He finally confessed. For the first time ever, Tony looked vulnerable, eyes locked with Peter's intensely as he waited for a reaction.

_ What? _

“What?” He repeated, this time out loud.

It was safe to say Peter was in complete shock.  _ What the hell? _

He couldn't think of a single reason that  _ Tony Stark  _ would even look at him twice, let alone want to  _ mate  _ with him.

“I want you, Peter.” 

“But why?” He blurted out, dumbfounded. “You could have literally any omega in the world, why...me?”

“You're right. I could have anyone I want, but I want you.” He smiled. “You're beautiful, funny, and so smart that you can actually keep up with me. Hell, you’re one of the only people that would even dare to challenge me. What's not to love?”

Peter's brain short circuited after hearing Tony's words. He sat in silence for a moment, trying to take it all in.

Tony Stark, his childhood hero, and the object of his massive, long-term crush, actually wanted  _ him. _ If he didn't know better he would have sworn this was all a dream.

He’d never even let himself entertain the idea that Tony could possibly like him back. Now that it was actually happening he had no idea what to feel.

A part of him was overjoyed, but would Tony be disappointed once they got together? Of course he wanted the man to be his alpha, but Peter was still too fucked up, what would he think if he found out?

“Hey. I can practically hear you over thinking this. I want you, Peter.” He emphasized each word, making Peter's breath catch in his throat.

“You have two options.” He continued. “You can mate with me, or the state will assign you an alpha. I can try and pull some strings to get you someone acceptable, but I do hope you choose me.”

Before the words even came out of his mouth, Peter knew what his choice was going to be. He didn't want anyone except Tony.

Tony wanted this. Peter knew he didn't deserve any of it, but for some reason he couldn't fathom, the alpha was choosing him to be his mate.

He knew that with time he could love Tony, and he wasn't about to deny something so good when it was shoved right in front of his face. If it blew up later, at least he'd get to experience something good for a while. Right?

Besides, the second option wasn't a possibility. Tony said he would make sure he was mated with a good alpha, but Peter wasn't willing to take that chance. What other alpha did he know that he could possibly trust? There was no one else.

So, Peter decided to say ‘fuck it’ and take a leap of faith. This was either going to be the best or worst decision he'd ever make.

“So what do you say, Peter?”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay, I choose you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit short, I promise the next one is a lot longer!
> 
> Again, thank you for all the comments and kudos :)

By the time Peter was finally ready to leave the medical wing, he could hardly keep up with all the changes in his life. The past few days had seemed like a whirlwind.

Soon after agreeing to mate with Tony, Aunt May had stopped by to visit. The minute she saw Peter she broke down in tears, apologizing profusely for not knowing what was going on.

He assured her that it wasn't her fault, this was something he'd went to great lengths to hide. The only person to blame was him.

They talked about everything for awhile, and by the time May had to leave, they both were in tears.

Once she was gone Peter felt an almost euphoric relief. Getting so many things off of his chest at once was therapeutic, and he already felt so much better.

He still couldn't believe that he, Peter Parker,was going to be Tony Stark’s mate. Those words together seemed insane to him.

Peter hoped he was doing the right thing. He hoped Tony didn't suddenly change and end up being an abusive asshole, not that he thought that would happen. He trusted Tony with his life, but Peter's brain couldn't stop thinking up all the bad things that could happen.

Would their friendship change now that they would be mates? Did Tony actually want a romantic relationship with him or did he only do this as a friend? Surely, he would have told Peter if he only wanted to be friends. Besides, in his speech he'd mentioned the word love. 

Peter wondered what they were going to do when he got his heat. There was no way he’d be able to get through that alone. Tony was going to have to...help him.

Luckily, Peter had a while before he had to think about that. The doctors had informed him that he wouldn't start getting heats again, at least not for several months until he was healthy enough for his body to allow it.

Now, Peter was being released under Tony's care and moving into the tower. In Tony's home, where he and the avengers lived. Because Peter's alpha was Tony Stark… it was pretty casual.

He wondered what Tony would expect of him now that they were mates, or at least about to be. Tonight, once Peter got settled in, they were both going to sign the necessary papers, and Tony would give him the mating bite. The omega side of him was full of excitement, but the rest of him was sick with nerves.

He had this picture of the perfect life with Tony that he wanted so bad, but was it too good to be true? He wouldn’t be surprised if Tony was doing this purely out of pity. Why would any alpha, let alone Tony fucking Stark, actually want him? 

“You ready to go?” Peter looked up to see Happy looming in the doorway of his room, impatiently waiting for him.

He nodded, slipping on the shoes that Tony had had one of his assistants bring him, along with a change of clothes to wear until he got to the penthouse, where his stuff had apparently already been moved in. Peter didn’t think he’d ever get used to how rich Tony was.

Unfortunately Peter wouldn’t be seeing Tony until later tonight, the man being kept busy with Avenger’s business and meetings during the day. Now that the civil war fiasco was mostly solved, the alpha was officially the new leader of the Avengers. The rest of them had been finally pardoned and allowed back on the team… and in the tower.

Right. Because Peter would be rooming with not only his alpha, Tony Stark, but also the freakin world’s mightiest heroes. How was this his life again?

Happy led him out of the room and down a hallway until they reached what Peter guessed was a private elevator. Both their faces were scanned before the doors automatically opened.

“Good morning, Mr. Hogan, Omega Stark. To the penthouse?” FRIDAY chirped in a pleasant voice.

Peter practically choked on his own spit at the title.

“Um- I” He sputtered. “I- please just call me Peter, please.” Peter’s face was probably as red as a tomato, and Happy was smirking at him, no doubt amused by his embarrassment. 

“Of course, Peter.” FRIDAY replied, starting the elevator to the penthouse. Peter swore that the A.I. was doing this on purpose, somehow sounding sarcastic as she said his name.

Happy just rolled his eyes and stayed silent until the elevator reached their destination, looking like he had much better things to do, which he probably did. Happy had been promoted to head of security at S.I. a few years ago, and he was probably not amused that he had been tasked to babysit Peter.

Once they got to the penthouse, Happy basically dumped him there, telling him he had an important meeting to go to.

“You can stay here or go to the common floors, and don’t leave the tower.” He ordered, stressing the “don’t leave” part. Peter nodded, watching Happy leave as something dawned on him.

“Wait!” Already in the elevator, Happy raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “Uh, which room is mine?” He squeaked out, nervous.

“You’ll be sharing with Mr. Stark, of course.” He smiled as the doors finally closed, leaving Peter alone.

Sharing a room?

With Mr. Stark?

Peter was pretty sure his brain just spontaneously combusted right there, his mouth hanging open as he stared into the empty living room in shock.

So, Tony wanted to sleep with him. In the same room. In a bed. That they both slept in. Together. 

It was no big deal.

Still pretty much numb from shock, Peter decided he may as well check out Tony’s- his? Room.

“FRIDAY, which way to Mr. Starks room?” He really needed to get better at calling him Tony, especially after… everything. Peter had been pretty good at doing it lately, but he still slipped up from time to time.

“Mr. Stark’s room is up the stairs, the last room to the left .” Peter nodded in thanks, even though he knew FRIDAY technically couldn’t see him.

He looked over to see a large staircase past the kitchen, before getting his bearings and heading up to find the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a longer chapter yay!!!! Enjoy :)

After a few hours of exploring his new home, Peter was bored.

He had gone to check out Tony’s room, where sure enough, all of his clothes had already been moved in. He even had his own walk in closet that was literally the size of his old room. He wondered if the closet had been empty before, or if Tony had moved some of his things to make room.

The bed he assumed they’d be sharing was the biggest piece of furniture he’d even seen, dominating the already massive room. There was also a seating area with chairs and a couch, a balcony with a stunning view of New York, and a gorgeous master bath with a steam shower. Peter could get used to living in luxury...

Growing up, Peter had always been poor. His parents had some money, but he had barely any memory of it. When his Aunt and Uncle had taken him in things were tight, they had to live paycheck to paycheck. They did what they could to support him, but their money mainly went to putting food on the table, not toys or frivolous items they didn’t need. 

Just having or being able to get everything he wanted seemed so foreign. Looking around Tony’s home, he noticed that the man really did have  _ everything  _ a person could possibly want. And if there was anything else he wished for, all he had to do was ask and he would get it. No questions asked. 

Being rich was weird.

Not that Peter was rich, obviously. But his alpha, who he was legally about to be bonded to, was one of the richest men in the world. So by technicality, Peter was rich.

Wow. 

He’d been alone for a few hours now, and in that time Peter had already explored the whole penthouse. 

All he had left to do was anxiously wait for Tony to return home. He would’ve taken a nap to pass the time, but he was way too wired up to even sit still, let alone fall asleep. So, Peter had resigned himself to pacing across the living room, checking the clock every few minutes as time crawled by at a snail's pace.

Happy did say he could go to the common floors too, maybe he could go check

them out?

He really hoped he wouldn’t see any of the Avenger’s, he wasn’t ready to face any of them yet. Especially since there was no way Tony hadn’t informed them about what happened.

If he didn’t occupy his mind soon though, he would probably go crazy. So, Peter was willing to risk it. 

Peter stepped into the elevator as the doors automatically opened for him.

“Good afternoon, Peter.” FRIDAY’s voice automatically uttered. “Where would you like me to take you?’

“Uh, the common floor please.” He replied.

“Would you like to go to the common living area or the gym?”

He paused, thinking about it for a second. There was likely more people in the gym, right? The Avenger’s were probably working and training at this time of the day, so the living area should be empty.

“The living area.”

The elevator immediately started heading down. Peter studied the elevator, starting to get freaked out by the fact that there were literally no buttons in the whole thing, except for a small screen displaying the floor numbers as he went down. What if the elevator broke and he had to call for help? He knew Tony wouldn’t design an elevator without a failsafe, but Peter couldn’t help but be freaked out anyway. He hated being confined in small spaces, especially after… Things he couldn’t let himself think about.

Once he made it to the living area, he quietly looked around to make sure no one was there.

Luckily, the coast was clear, so he stepped inside and headed to the kitchen. He had been in here a few times, back when he would come to the tower for his internship. He wondered if Tony would still keep that up now, or if he would ever let Peter be spiderman again. Not that he cared or ever wanted to take it back up. He just wanted to know where his place was with Tony.

That was a conversation that could wait, though.

He figured he should make lunch, considering it was almost three in the afternoon and he still hadn’t eaten. 

Peter checked the fridge too see what there was to eat, overwhelmed by all the choices. The fridge was stocked full of various meals, probably made by Dr. Banner, along with all the necessities one could keep in a fridge. After staring for several seconds, Peter grabbed a random carton of food, choosing to let fate decide what he'd eat today.

He still didn't have an appetite, everything he'd been given the past few days had tasted like sand. Peter would have rather just skipped lunch, but he knew Tony would ask later, and he wanted to make his alpha happy.

He dumped the carton of food onto a plate, noticing that it was some sort of rice and curry dish before popping it in the microwave.

Peter poured a glass of water before going back to stand in front of the microwave, watching the numbers go down at a steady pace.

“Hey Peter.”

The younger boy jumped straight in the air, his glass slipping from his grasp as it shattered on the floor. He let out a yelp, automatically lifting his arms to shield his face. 

Pure terror coursed through Peter's veins as the world seemed to have stopped, his breath becoming labored and uneven.

He suddenly found himself unable to take a full breath, gasping as air refused to go into his lungs.

He thought he heard a voice, immediately whipping his head around to try and get a glimpse, but his vision was blurred and he couldn't focus.

He felt hands grab his shoulders, someone shaking him.

_ No, no, no, no. Please, no. He couldn't go through this again. _

“No- no please, please don't!” He whimpered. “Don't touch me, please!”

He was sobbing now, which was probably why he was unable to see. Memories from that awful day started to take over, and Peter was plunged straight into a flashback. 

Someone was still trying to speak to him, but he was so terrified. Their hands were no longer on him, but the damage had already been done.

Suddenly, he heard a voice.

“Peter!” The voice sounded slightly familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. “I need you to breath in for me okay, match my breaths.”

He squeezed his eyes shut for a second, trying to suck enough air into his lungs. Once he opened them again, he saw a figure crouched before him- Steve?

“Natasha, call Tony.” 

Hearing his alphas name, Peter started to come back to reality, matching his breath with Steve's. After a few minutes he'd calmed down considerably, taking a second to look at his surroundings.

Steve was sitting with him on the kitchen floor, Natasha and Clint standing in the background with concerned expressions.

“I- Steve?” He croaked out. “Oh my god, I'm so sorry, you just scared me and I-”

He was cut off by a hand settling on his shoulder.

“It's okay, Peter. It was my fault, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that.” 

He helped lift the boy off the ground, leading him over to sit in the living room. Once he was seated, Steve went back over to the kitchen, most likely to clean up the broken glass.

“Are you alright?” Clint asked, coming over to sit next to him.

Peter nodded, curling up at the edge of the couch, focusing on his breathing as he tried to keep himself from another panic attack.

“I called Tony, he was already on his way back so he'll be here soon, okay?” Natasha sat down next to Clint, looking like she wanted to say more, but deciding against it.

“Okay.” He whispered. All of the energy had been drained out of him, his meal long forgotten as he rested his eyes and waited for Tony.

He couldn't believe he’d just had a panic attack in front of the Avengers. What would they think of him now? They all probably thought he was so weak. Peter had no idea how he was going to explain this to them, because there was no way he was telling them what his flashback was really about…

He was still really shaken up, his hands were trembling and his breathing still wasn’t completely under control. He wondered what Tony would say once he arrived, would he question him?

They sat in silence for a few minutes until he heard footsteps coming towards them, accompanied by a voice. Peter sighed in relief.

“Peter, what happened? Are you okay?”

He was finally able to relax once he heard Tony's voice, his anxiety slowly starting to dissipate.

“We startled him when we came into the kitchen and he had a panic attack.” Natasha answered for him.

Tony rushed over to where Peter was still sitting on the couch, crouching down to meet his level. He reached out his hand and raised an eyebrow, asking for permission to touch.

Peter nodded, allowing Tony to wrap his arms around his small frame, pulling him into a hug. The Omega reciprocated, grabbing Tony’s shoulders in an iron grip and resting his head against the man’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, both forgetting about Steve, Natasha, and Clint who were silently watching.

Eventually Tony pulled back, making Peter let out a whine at the loss of contact.

“I’m gonna take you back upstairs, is that okay?” He asked gently. 

Peter nodded.

Peter was lifted up into his Alpha’s arms, bridal style. Alpha pheromones washed over him, and Peter was content to hide his face in the crook of Tony’s shoulders.

He heard Tony exchange a few words to the others, but he didn’t bother to listen in. He guessed he was telling them they were going back to the penthouse.

He decided to close his eyes for a second, spacing out as Tony brought him back home.

_ Home. _

It was an odd thing to think about, Peter had always considered the apartment he shared with Aunt May to be his home. He’d lived in the penthouse for less than a day, but for some reason it just felt right. It felt like home.

It felt safe.

In the past year, he was always on edge, never feeling safe no matter where he went. His once comforting childhood home no longer had that effect. Maybe this change would be good for him. Sure, he was still pretty fucked up, but in time he could get over it by himself. No one had to know.

The next time Peter opened his eyes, they had made it to their destination. Tony set him down on the couch, taking a seat next to him.

“Are you okay?” He asked carefully, moving his arm to rest across Peter's shoulders.

“Yeah, they just scared me and I panicked.” He explained. “I'm better now, though.” 

Tony looked skeptical, but he let it go, choosing to sit in silence for a few moments with his soon to be omega.

Peter asked Tony about his day, listening as the alpha told him about all his deathly boring meetings.

Pretty soon time had flown by, and Peter's stomach was starting to growl.

Of course, Tony noticed.

“Have you eaten anything today?” He asked, concerned.

Peter didn't want to lie to Tony, but he knew the man would be mad.

“No, I was making something before the panic attack, but I kinda forgot about it.” He admitted.

Tony nodded.

“I'll order something in, does Chinese sound good?”

“Yeah, that's fine.”

Peter didn't really care what they ate, he probably still wouldn't be able to taste it.

Tony picked up his phone to call their order in, the food arriving a short time later. Being a billionaire had its perks apparently.

Once they had both eaten, Peter having forced down all that he could stomach, Tony led him to his bedroom. Their bedroom.

Right. Because they were still bonding tonight.

Peter sat at the edge of their bed as Tony went to grab some papers.

“These are the official mating papers, all you have to do is sign at the bottom.”

Peter took the papers, skimming them over before signing. He already knew the agreements set in the contract, Tony being extremely generous and basically letting him have free reign.

Tony had already signed, so once Peter gave them back everything was ready to go.

His alpha went to put back the papers before coming to sit beside him.

He moved his hand to Peter's, neck, softly massaging where he was presumably going to bite.

“Are you ready?” Tony breathed, pulling the omega closer to his body. 

Peter felt a surge of panic.

“Wait.” He blurted out, immediately regretting it. 

He didn’t want to have this conversation right now, but he needed to know. Tony had made it clear that they were going to be mates, but did he actually want a real relationship? Were they exclusive, or was Tony planning to date other people? He didn’t think he could go through with this without knowing. 

Tony had never mentioned anything like that, but what if?

Tony paused, immediately moving away from Peter.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I- what are we?” He managed to choke out. He knew he probably wasn’t making any sense, but he couldn’t figure out what else to say.

Tony looked confused for a second, as if he was trying to decipher what the omega meant, before a look of realization came across his face.

“Sweetie.” He sighed. “I’m sorry if I wasn’t clear before. When I said I wanted you, I meant  _ all  _ of you.”

Peter blushed as Tony looked him straight in the eyes.

“I don’t want some omega to keep on the side, I want a partner. I’m not going to go as far as to say that I love you, but in time I know I could.”

Had Peter heard that right? Tony thought he could love him…

“Me too.” He confessed.

Tony smiled.

“Ready now?”

He closed his eyes as Tony gripped the side of his neck, plunging his teeth into the delicate skin; hard.

Peter gasped, feeling a flood of mating hormones and a strong presence settle in the back if his mind.

Peter Parker and Tony Stark were now mates.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this is super short, I've been really busy with school and work and I haven't had any time to write

Peter was laying in bed with Tony, curled up against him as his new alpha held him against his chest. His eyes were closed as he reveled in the feeling of security.

After Tony had bit him, Peter could feel his presence in the back of his mind. It felt like a stable, reassuring, and calm aura, which had already seemed to help tame his unstable, anxiety-riddled emotions.

He wondered what Tony felt coming from him. He could help but feel bad at the fact that Tony would probably be forced to feel the residual effects of how shitty he felt. Along with all the emotional turmoil, of course. He was going to have to find a way to hide it if things got bad.

For now though, he was happy to enjoy the moment and forget everything else. Tony hadn’t asked about his panic attack yet, and Peter knew that talk was coming, but he could deal with that later.

Right now he felt _happy._ The last time he felt this good was when he first met Tony and was asked to fight with the Avengers in Germany. He had been so excited, he wished he could go back to that time. Everything was so much more simple then.

He pushed away those thoughts, opening his eyes to look around.

Rays from the morning sun shined right into his eyes, making him hold up his palm to block the light. He and Tony had fallen asleep last night, the other man was still fast asleep, still as a rock while holding him in their giant bed.

Peter sat up as much as he could with the alpha practically clinging to him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he went to check the clock.

_11:00 AM_

Peter was shocked that they had slept that long. He himself rarely slept for more than a few hours a night, and Tony was notorious for having insomnia.

Bonding last night must have really taken a toll.

Peter noticed that his emotions were a lot more stable than before, no doubt due to Tony. If it wasn’t for the fact that he’d just gotten out of the hospital and was still in pain from recovering, he thought he would have felt pretty good right now. He felt relaxed and happy, but his body was aching and his head was killing him.

 _Withdrawal,_ his brain supplied.

He wasn’t sure how long it would take for his body to recover from all the suppressants, but he hoped it would be soon. Especially since he wasn’t allowed to take any pain medicine, doctors orders.

Peter felt the hands wrapped around him start to move, Tony stirring awake.

“Hey.” Peter greeted softly when he saw the man’s eyes begin to flutter open.

“Good morning, doll.” He grinned, sitting up next to Peter in bed as he stretched.

His alpha looked absolutely stunning for someone who just woke up, his soft chocolate brown hair slightly curled at the ends, and his skin looking like it was _glowing._ The smile still hadn’t left his face, lighting up the perfectly unblemished area..

How did he do it?

Peter looked like a pile of trash after waking up, with a sheen of sweat covering his body and his face an oily mess. Maybe he could get Tony to tell him his secret.

“Mmm, come here.” He yawned, motioning for Peter to turn his neck.

He complied, tilting his head to reveal the bite mark from last night. It was still mildly bruised, some splotches of blue and yellow around the tooth marks.

Tony buried his head against Peter’s neck, taking a breath in. He started to gently kiss the bruised area, making the younger boy sigh. They sat like that for a few moments before Tony broke the silence.

“I have a few projects to get done, would you like to come down to the workshop with me?”

Peter grinned in delight, he missed working with Tony in the lab and bouncing ideas off each other. Working with Tony, he actually had to put his brains to the test, unlike school where he’d have to do the same dumb experiments he’d known how to do since he was five years old.

They headed into the kitchen first to eat breakfast, this time not the communal one, to his relief. Surprisingly, Tony ended up being a pro in the kitchen, whipping up some blueberry pancakes, which ended up being delicious.

Peter practically moaned at the taste as they both dug in, seated at the kitchen island.

“This is _soo_ good.” He sighed. “I honestly didn't think you could cook, you know, since you have people to do it for you.”

Peter looked down, immediately embarrassed at what he'd said. He really needed to work on his brain to mouth filter.

Tony laughed at his admission, laugh lines slightly crinkling in the corners of his eyes.

“You know, just because I'm rich it doesn't mean I'm useless at everyday tasks.” He shot back. There was no malice in his words, simply a playful gleam in his eyes as they  bantered.

“Yeah, well, I guess I just figured you were too busy sitting on piles of money eating caviar to do some peasant task like learning how to cook.” Peter joked.

Tony threw back his head and laughed.

“You never know, Peter, give it a few months time and maybe it'll be _you_ sitting on your ass all day eating caviar.” He grinned. “Mi casa es su casa and all that.”

With that he stood up, taking their finished plates and depositing them in the sink.

Peter sat there, gaping at his alpha.

“Alright, I think that's our cue to head down to the lab.”


End file.
